A Pita Ten Fanfiction
by Imaginationac
Summary: Koboshi has had feelings for Kotaro for sometime, but after confessing to him and being rejected she falls into a uncommon depression. Someone is able to cheer her up and her feelings change. Warnings: Some suicidal thoughts, strong shoujoai themes
1. Introduction

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By Dorian Alexander Patterson

Introduction

First, I thank you able reader for taking the time to choose my story to envelop your mind. I have to start off by warning you that this is currently a work in progress. The story itself is incomplete but hopefully you will be able to read the first finished rough draft by the end of the year. As such if you find any errors in grammar, punctuation, syntax, usage, or any other errors in the use of the English language, please feel free to notify me. I do ask however, that MAJOR criticisms are to be held until the first draft is finished. After all, one cannot fully understand and be critical of another's work unless the entirety of the work has been analyzed.

The purpose for which I write this short story is foremost a personal challenge. This story involves a romantic couple for whom no other person had written as far as I know, and I have looked thoroughly. I have no idea if I can effectively write a coherent, tangible, and plausible plot but I'm giving it the old college try (if I'm using the phrase incorrectly, oh well).

Pita Ten is story about a young elementary student in Japan named Kotaro Higuchi and his encounters and adventures with an angel named Misha. There are two versions of the original story: an 8 volume manga by Koge-Donbo which is the original and a 26 episode anime adaption by Akemi Menda and Yasuko Kobayashi (1). The two stories share almost parallel story lines although supposedly the manga has a more mature style than the anime. This story is based solely but loosely on what I know from the anime. The time period in which my story begins is after the end of the anime one month before the summer break.

This story's protagonist is Koboshi Uematsu, the girl who has a crush on Kotaro in the series. She is in the same grade and class with the bulk of the cast. Her feelings for Kotaro are trivialized and exaggerated in the series and the feeling of jealously and competition is somewhat unjustified: Misha acts as an older sister to Kotaro, but because of Misha's completely disregard for Japanese basic social etiquette (her "glomping" if you will), Koboshi feels threatened unnecessarily. The relationship between Koboshi and Misha has an interesting dynamic; Kotaro tolerates and eventually accepts Misha as she is. Koboshi feels she has to get along with Misha to please Kotaro thus gaining favor. However she cannot get over the fact that Misha is older (with the accompanying physical attributes – her breasts – which is parodied as an issue during "How To Have Fun When Going Into an Onsen") attaches herself to Kotaro in a, physically speaking, leech-like manner.

For readers who are unfamiliar with the source material and certain conventions of Japanese life, there are a few things I ought to explain. Misha ends much of what she says with the phrase "'su" which is the abbreviation of "desu" which is also the shortened form of "de amirasu(であります)" which means "It is so. (2)" This signifies her character as childish (3). Like other Asian cultures such as in Korea (4), everyone refers to one another with specific title signifiers or honorifics (and while this exists in America, the use of titles is very lax and not as significant). The ending "-chan" signifies that both the speaker and the person spoken to are female and of the same age. The ending "-kun" tends to have more affection implied and is commonly used between couples (either hetero, homo, or uh, other). The ending "-san" is used as term of respect someone who is older than the speaker. In a school setting, the ending "-sempai" is used instead.

I have not completed all the research and fact-checking I have planned to do, so if you are better informed on the background and lifestyle of Japan and anything to do with Pita Ten please feel free to inform me, including sources of reference, of course.

The last thing I need to mention is the title. Now if you're reading this, obviously "A Pita Ten Fanfiction" is most likely redundant. The truth is I want to give this story a title after it is finished so I can give an appropriate one that suits the story as a whole. However I could not stand to have this posted as "Untitled", so hence "A Pita Ten Fanfiction"

To the seven reviewers, thank you. I really hope I can finish this story by the end of the year, preferably sooner.

Notes

1 – From "Pitaten." Wikipedia. Last modified September 2, 2006.

2 – From "I is Gaijin-san de arimasu." Hontou ni sou omou. Blog. Published. February 1, 2006.

3 – I've read this on a note of a fan subbed episode, but I can't find the episode at the moment.

4 – I'm half-Korean so…-


	2. Episode One: The Confession

Episode 1 – The Confession

_It was as though I was talking to her for the first time._

* * *

_I finally told him. I told Kotaro I liked him. Like all the girls who confessed to Ten-chan, I was so nervous. Unfortunately…_

"Kotaro-kun, can we talk?" I asked him, my face red but serious as I could be.

…_Just like all the girls who confessed to Ten-chan…_

"Of course." He smiled and waited. I gave Ten-chan a look and he took the hint to go on ahead. "What is it, Koboshi-chan?"

I took a deep breath and spoke. "I love you, Kotaro-kun. A lot. Would you go out with me?" Not once did I stutter; not once did I divert my face to any direction but his. He stared at me for what seemed to be the longest two minutes of my life. Finally he cautiously looked away, sighed, and turned back to face me.

"Sorry, Koboshi-chan but…I just want to be friends." He gave me a sympathetic look. I however was too heartbroken to respond. I stood there for about five minutes before he decided to leave me in my sorrow.

…_Just as Ayonokoji refused the advances of his admirers, Kotaro had rejected me._

Somehow, I ended up at my desk. I don't know if I was late. I didn't care. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to hear what the teacher was saying. I didn't want to hear Ten-chan and Dai-chan fighting childishly. I wanted…

"Little girl!" A voice broke my train of thoughts. "It's time for P.E.! Are you ready to show your overwhelming but un-girl-like physical prowess?"

_Who is it, talking to me right now in that annoyingly haughty voice? Can't he see I don't care about P.E., his stupid competitive attitude, and…myself._

"Go away, Dai-chan."

"Eh? What's that, little girl?"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed as I stood up, my face red, contorted in anger, and I could feel the tears starting to well up. It was enough to scare him off.

I was alone. _Alone. Is this what I want? No. I want…I want to die._ Horrified with the thought that had just occurred to me, I started to cry. I put my head down on my desk, hoping I could just pass out.

"Kotaro-kun!" A loud, impossibly upbeat voice interjected my sorrow. I knew to whom it belonged. It must have been Misha at the 2nd story window, looking for…_him_. I heard footsteps next and then felt there was a presence next to me.

_Go away. Go away. Make her go away. Make it go away. Make me go away._

"Koboshi-chan, why are you crying 'su?" the older female asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I didn't want to talk to her **most **of all.

"But Koboshi-chan, you don't look happy 'su."

"…I'm not." _Not that she should care, her job was to make…_him_ happy, and no one else_.

"What happened 'su?"

"It's not important." I couldn't understand why she still persisted. Given her short attention span to all things other than… _him_, I was in disbelief as to if she was actually there.

"Of course it's important 'su."

"Why?"

With the most sincere voice she has spoken to me, she answered, "Because, Koboshi-chan, you are my friend."

"…W, What?"

"You're my friend, Koboshi-chan. Friends care about each other 'su and listen to each other 'su and cheer each other up when they're sad 'su."

"F, Fine. But can we go somewhere else?" I didn't want anyone else to see me crying, especially…_him_.

"Alright 'su!" On impulse she grabbed my hands and led me to the window.

"Misha-san, what are you doing?"

"We're going to the roof 'su!"

"But the stairs..." Before I could finish she had dragged me out of the window.

I was so scared. I tried not to look down because I knew how high up we were. I didn't want to think about how the pain of falling to the ground would feel. When Misha pulled me close to her into a hug, I looked up to see her face and saw her wings.

_I had forgotten she was angel_._ I had forgotten she could fly_.

I was no longer lost in my previous thoughts; I had only one thing on my mind – I was flying! It was so amazing; the rush of the wind against my face and the speed at which we were traveling was so exhilarating that I was a little disappointed when we landed on the roof.

"Are you okay 'su?" She asked calmly.

"A little better now." We were alone. I _was_ a little better, but I was still a little hesitant to tell her anything. Still she waited for me to speak. "I told…Kotaro I loved him…," my voice began to break, "but he rejected me." I couldn't hold it in anymore and I cried again. I felt like a baby. I turned away from her, ashamed. Misha then surprised me once again, pulling me into another hug. I laid my head against her, getting her blouse soaked in the process.

"It's alright, Koboshi-chan. Kotaro-kun may not love you back the same way you do, but he still likes you. He still cares about you. He would be sad if you weren't friends anymore."

I looked up at her, questioning the truth behind her words. "I don't care."

"That's not true, Koboshi-chan."

"How do you know?!" I yelled as I pushed her away. I walked to the railing and leaned on it. Looking down, I could see Ten-chan and Dai-chan arguing on the track field. As I scanned the P.E. classes, I couldn't see Kotaro.

_Why am I looking for him anyway? I said I don't care._

"Koboshi-chan?" I turned to see Misha leaning on the railing. "We can still be friends, even if you don't like Kotaro?" She then proceeded to give me one of her famous and sincere smiles. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course, Misha-san."

"Yahoo 'su!" She tackled me in another hug that almost sent us over the railing.

_I have to admit, I like her hugs._ I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Misha-san," I whispered.

* * *

"Koboshi-chan, wait up!" Ten-chan called out. I sighed deeply, and took a glance over my shoulder. Kotaro wasn't with him. "Kotaro told me what happened." 

"He did, huh?!" I said a little too angrily, Ten-chan taken aback. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm just worried about the two of you."

"There is no _us_." The silence followed was interspersed by the sounds of the other students getting out of school.

"I'm not going to pretend like I believe you."

"It's true!"

"...Could you at least talk to him? He feels really bad."

"…Maybe…tomorrow." I needed to cool down. "You can walk with him by yourself right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." My feet proceeded to lead me home. I felt like crying again.

"Koboshi-chan 'su!" I turned to see Misha running after me.

"Misha-san, what are you doing?" I was surprised to see her, but a little glad nonetheless.

"I'm walking home with my friend Koboshi-chan."

"But your apartment is the other way."

"It's alright 'su. This is what friends do." She smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

_It was as though I was talking to her for the first time. I didn't believe I would actually like her as a friend. But she's more caring than I thought to give her credit for. I can't wait to talk to her again._


	3. Episode Two: The Reunion

**Sorry for getting the second chapter out so late. I wasn't actually sure if I should make this a serial story. The first chapter would have worked as a one-shot, but ultimately after getting a record number of reviews and requests to go on, I finished this chapter. Read and review!**

Episode 2 – The Reunion

_I can't stop staring at her._

* * *

When I came home, my mother told me we were going out soon to go shopping for clothes. I usually enjoyed shopping for clothes, but now…

_I don't have any reason to dress up nicely._

I told my mom I didn't want to go, but she said I would need new clothes for the summer, and a new uniform for the junior high school I would be going to in the fall. I gave in, and went to go get ready.

I went to the mirror in my bedroom. I used to check my appearance all the time.

_I hate this look, so I suppose it's about time I got a new one._

As I undressed, I took off my cat ears first. I stared at them for a good minute or so. _These remind me too much of Kotaro._ I put them up in the shelf in my closet.

_Where they would stay forever._

At the clothing boutique, my mother went a little crazy with the cute outfits. She ended up picking out literally 50 different outfits, and then I remind her that I've only worn my school uniform, a few summer clothes, and my dress for formal occasions which amounts to 10 outfits, maybe. She got upset but then realized she can't afford to buy all those outfits anyway.

I was browsing through the store while my mother was deciding which outfits she would have to sacrifice when I saw them in a display window – a pair of bunny ears, white and fluffy on the outside and pink on the inside.

_They remind of Misha._

I thought then I had seen Misha in the reflection of the window, but when I turned around there was my mother instead.

"Something you want, Koboshi?" My mother asked.

"Uh…yes, ma'am. Those," I said pointing to the bunny ears.

"Well those are just the cutest things ever!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I was wondering what you did with your cat ears."

"I out grew them," was my monotone reply.

"I see. Well, I suppose change was bound to happen. After all, you'll be in junior high school this fall. Come on, let's go get them!"

With an appreciative smile, I said "Thank you, mom!"

After my mom bought the ears, I opened the packaging and put them on immediately. They felt right at home on my head. The ears flopped to the sides of my head, over my ears.

"They look very nice on you, Koboshi," my mother commented as we left the store. That made me smile. "Oh and look, they stand up when you smile too." That I wasn't expecting.

* * *

The next morning, I was somewhat dreading the walk to school. I had no idea how I was going to react when I saw Kotaro. It wasn't that I hated him. Actually, I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore.

"I'm going now!" I called out to my mom.

"Be safe and have a nice day!" she called in response

I walked a little down the street from my apartment before I met up with Ten-chan. From the nervous look on his face, I could tell he was also having some apprehension. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Good morning. Ten-chan."

"Uh…good morning, Koboshi-chan. How are you today?"

"I'm all right."

"Really?"

"Really." I could tell he still didn't believe me. _Maybe he doesn't believe me because I don't quite believe it myself._

We walked a few blocks in silence before arriving at the usual intersection where we meet up with Kotaro and Misha. They hadn't arrived yet, and from looking around, they were nowhere in sight.

"Um...Koboshi-chan?" Ten-chan started.

"What is it?"

"When did you get those ears?" He indicated the new bunny ears on my head.

"Last night. My mom bought them for me when we went shopping for clothes."

"They're nice." I smiled at his compliment. Ten-chan can be very cool sometimes. "But what happened to your cat ears?"

_But most of the time, Ayonokoji is an idiot._ I bowed my head down, trying to think through the anger, sadness, and urge to cry as to what exactly to say…I was momentarily saved by…

"Good morning 'su, Koboshi-chan and Ten-chan!"

"Good morning, Misha-san…" I had turned around excited to greet Misha, when forgetting the obvious. Kotaro was to her right. He had a look of absolute devastation on his face, a look I was well familiar with.

"…Good morning, Kotaro."

"Uh! G..g..good morning Koboshi-chan!" He looked absolutely downtrodden. I couldn't stand it!

"Wait a minute." I took in a deep breath and swallowed my pride. "Kotaro, could we talk?"

"Uh…sure!"

"Misha-san, Ten-chan, go on ahead. We'll catch up." Ten-chan gave me an apprehensive look, but I just smiled and nodded. Misha started to look back and forth between Kotaro and me. I could tell she was really worried, but surprisingly she wasn't saying anything. I smiled and nodded to her as well. She still looked worried but left with Ten-chan. Finally, Kotaro and I were alone…_again_. "Listen…about yesterday. I was really upset, but I don't…I don't hate you."

"You," he sniffed, "you don't?"

"No, I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends. I guess…I guess…" My voice started to break. I could feel the tears coming back. _No! Not now!_

"I'm sorry."

"Wha…What?"  
"I'm sorry." He was looking at me now. "I was…scared. When you said you loved me, I got scared. It, well, when you said that, I remembered my mother. I don't...know why...I just..." Tears were forming in his eyes now.

"I understand." And then, I made sure he understood I that I did. I pulled him into a hug. At this point, both of us were crying, but both of us knew we were okay.

* * *

Class that morning somewhat passed me by again. I had trouble concentrating. I kept getting some weird stares from everyone. I think it might have something to do with my new hair accessory. I swear I got a wink from someone. Besides that, I kept thinking about a certain someone. Eventually, lunch arrived.

Kotaro, Ten-chan, and I sat together like always. But I was waiting for someone else to arrive. I looked around and saw a pink-haired head cautiously peering by the door. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on in, Misha-san!" I greeted. Kotaro turned his attention to her and smiled as well. That was enough to reassure Misha that everything almost back to the way they were.

"Wahoo 'su!" There she came bounding in, pulling all three of us into a hug.

"Misha!" Kotaro pleaded, embarrassed as always.

"Hehe. Let's eat!"

* * *

_I can't stop staring at her. All through lunch, I found myself looking her way, catching her smiles. I wasn't completely sure what was going on, but I had a feeling, an impossible feeling. Could it be…?_


End file.
